Super-natural?
by El Zorro
Summary: After having a dream about your own brother dying; it's hard enough, but things get only stranger after midnight... READ TO FIND OUT ! WARNING: things are about to get ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**ZORRO: sorry about the wait, but I was busy doing hero stuff … so with that, I give you my 2****nd**** story of the wild kratts wolf saga. **

**Please review after reading, thank you.**

SUPER-NATURAL?

It's been three months since that ugly nightmare and still Chris won't talk to Martin, the crew was getting very worried about this …

Koki: "Hey Aviva, what-cha doing?" as she walked in the living room, only to see her friend on the couch lifelessly.

Aviva: "Oh just thinking about the bro's problem."

The African American looked that Aviva for awhile and then said…

Koki: "How about helping me clean up the bro's room?"

OKAY.

When the girls got there, they found the room in a huge mess like if a tornado went through it!

Koki: "Well... Let's get started." Aviva: "They should clean after themselves."

Mean while, the boys were outside in the backyard, Jimmyz and Martin were playing volleyball; while Chris was reading a book, until…

Voice: "You will be mine."

Chris froze and his whole body began to tense up, he felt anxious and ghastly like if something was making him sick and overshadowed by darkness…

Voice: "Your brother will despise you."

He tried to get up, but his knees buckle inward and down he went…

CHRIS!

Martin carried Chris into the living room with Jimmyz behind him.

Koki: "Oh my gosh! Martin what happened?" Aviva: "Is Chris okay?!"

He didn't say a word, but just put down his only brother on the couch with a heavy heart.

Jimmyz: "He blackout and also has a fever."

Koki: "I'll call the hospital." Aviva: "What can I do?"

Martin didn't hear anything and looked at his little bro, he noticed that his color was now as pale as a ghost, Chris was bad in health.

Once in the hospital, everyone waited for the doctor's news, but something unexplainable happened…

Nurse 1: "The patient's fever is rising sir." Doctor: "Bring ice and lots of it!"

Nurse 1: "Yes sir." Boy nurse: "Who's the patient?"

Doctor: "Chris Kratt."

Boy nurse: "My kids loved that show, until it got canceled."

Doctor: "Well, first we have to get his fever down and… anything else wrong with him?"

Nurse 2: "Not that we know of." Doctor: "Okay, wait! Is that blood?"

The doctor looked closer at Chris' shirt, it was blood, but where did it come from?

Nurse1: "Here's the ice! What happened doctor?"

Doctor: "Scott, cut his shirt open!" Boy nurse/Scott: "Yes sir!"

The doctor froze; Chris' chest was covered in lots of blood, what happened to him to cause such injury?

Doctor: "Open the emergency room!" Nurse1: "Yes sir!"

Back at the waiting room, Martin was dying to know anything about his beloved brother, but something wasn't right…

Aviva: "Martin...The emergency room sign is on... and their taking Chris."

He looked up; his brother's chest was cover in blood and that really killed his soul…

Martin: "Nurse!" Nurse1: "Yes Mr. Kratt?"

Martin: "What happened to my brother?"

Nurse1: "I don't know, but right now we have to make sure he's okay."

Martin: "Why is he bleeding?" Nurse1: "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

Martin: "WHY?!"

He grabbed her arm and looked into those hazel eyes; there was something that she was hiding from him and afraid to tell.

Nurse1: "I'm very sorry, but your brother is at risk of… losing his life."

Martin let her go and watched her walk into the emergency room, why was this happening to him?!

Aviva: "What happened, Martin?" Koki: "What did she say?"

Not a word came out of him; he didn't feel like talking, but his friends dissever to know…

**ZORRO: sorry to leave to hanging amigo, but I just have to think about what happens next.**

**So please review about what did you think and write down names for the doctor, who's a boy and for the two nurses, who are girls.**

**And also … thank you for reading; I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS.**

**CALL ME ZORRO, THANK YOU … again. **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm sad, but as well angry

**ZORRO: I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and I also want to give out a special thanks to kristyfankratt for being the first person to review. **

**HINT- Chris re-meets the mysterious creature of evil and martin is having a small fight with Gourmand. **

CHAPTER 2: I'm sad, but as well angry.

Jimmyz: "Did something happen to Chris, Martin?"

Martin looked at his worried friends; he couldn't say anything to them, but he had too! 'They have the right to know' yelled Martin's mind, but what's holding him back?

MARTIN KRATT!

That voice, that negative angry tone was familiar, but who's calling him?

Aviva: "Gourmand?!"

What was the world coming too?! Why were all of bad things happening to him?!

Gourmand: "I got something to say to you about your green grape brother."

Martin's face turned towards Gourmand, that you could almost hear his neck pop! Gourmand's left arm and right leg were broken, what happened now?! Did Chris fight with Gourmand and maybe that's why he's hurt? So many questions Martin, so many questions, thought Martin.

Gourmand: "Your fun loving brother attacked me!"

WHAT!

Jimmyz: "How is that possible?"

Gourmand: "A video camera." Jimmyz: "Oohh…"

Martin: "But that still doesn't make any sense! Chris doesn't attack people."

Gourmand: "Look what he did to me!"

Koki: "Are you sure it's not a lie?!" Gourmand: "I have proof!"

In his right hand, he had a video tape and the title said 'Green attack' on it.

Aviva: "Take it Koki."

Martin looked at gourmand carefully, no evil grin on his face or that happy villain smile; just pain and anger of what his brother 'done to him'.

Martin: "Start talkin'."

Gourmand: "It was a week ago, on a new moon, dark outside, but I was in my living room reading a book until…"

FLASHBACK

_The infamous chef was reading about endangered animals for his new dish when… there was a strange noise outside, Gourmand got up and went to a large window to see what it was, but nothing there._

"_Hello Gourmand."_

_Gourmand turned around to face a young man, but it was hard to see his face in the shadows…_

_Gourmand: "Who are you?" Voice: "That doesn't matter."_

_The man ran towards him, pushing his overweight body into the pure glass window. Pieces scattered all over the floor, pain kicked in fast up his old spine…_

_Gourmand: "Why are you here?!"_

_Two red glowing eyes looked at him, enjoying the pain he was causing; Gourmand got up, but was soon picked up by young man and was thrown across the room like if he was just a small rag doll!_

_Voice: "You will lose everything, you fat pig!"_

_Gourmand looked at ht man and tried to run, but he was too fast and with one arm… he picked up the fat man by the neck choking him._

_Gourmand: "You will pay for this!" Voice: "I already won." _

_Before Gourmand knew it he was on the floor and then flying across the living room and finally making a huge hole in a brick wall…_

_Gourmand: "NO, it can't be!"_

_The man's face was all too familiar and the next thing that Gourmand thought was that, he was bleeding badly and green grape was going to let him die there. _

_Voice: "Adios Gourmand."_

_Gourmand saw a small lighter hit the floor and fire quickly spread everywhere in the house, he disappeared without a trace and there laid Gourmand helplessly on the floor in pain and soon he was going to die in flames…_

Jimmyz: "That sounds like a scary movie."

Koki: "Are you sure you're not going crazy?" Gourmand: "I'm not crazy! Now let me go see Chris!"

Martin: "Look Gourmand, I personal don't give a freaking idea why you are saying that, but I don't care about your 'beep' , so leave before I break your other leg and arm!"

Everyone just looked at Martin with wide eyes; luckily no-one was in the waiting room at that time, but the crew never heard Martin so angry.

Gourmand: "I never heard such language from you, but I don't know what's going on with you and your life!"

Martin: "You wouldn't give a care in the world about it Gourmand, but my own brother is on the line of losing his life!"

They all gasped, 'no wonder Martin's so mad', thought Aviva. The tall blonde looked at everyone, a tear ran down his red cheek and with a heavy heart he sat down, buried his face into his two sweaty hands.

Aviva: "Martin…" Martin: "His chest was covered in blood."

Jimmyz: "What?!" Martin: "The doctor doesn't know why."

Gourmand: "I'm very sorry about what happened to your brother…"

Martin: "**JUST BE QUIET****… Please **Gourmand, be quiet."

The chef looked at Martin and thought about the pain he was in and how Martin must feel.

**ZORRO: I will remind everyone that I do not own wild kratts and again, sorry to cut the story in a bad part, but the happy part is that I will be soon posting up a new chapter for you reviewers! **

**Please review and maybe you could think of a name for the doctor too.**

**THANK YOU for reading. **

**ADIOS amigos ! **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm dead, but alive?

**ZORRO: sorry for not updating fast enough, I was tired and busy; well… it's finally done!**

**Everyone … again, I thank you for read and reviewing this story and a big thank you for someone, who made up the nurses names and I DO NOT OWN the wild kratts.**

**Hint: Chris sees the evil inside the dark creature and makes a deal with him to live or die.**

Chapter 3: I'm dead, but alive?

Chris' P.O.V

I opened up my sore eyes and look around, everywhere my brown eyes saw was just pure darkness.

Only a few steps forward, then another few steps; where am I? Walking forward wouldn't help, because it felt like I wasn't moving at all in this black tunnel.

Voice: "Chris…"

Oh NOoo…

Third person P.O.V 

The shadowy beast of the night was there waiting for Chris to make any wrong moves. Slowly and carefully the evil creature walked up behind Chris and growled…

Chris' P.O.V

Something was behind me, it's big and I feel its darkness. But I can't see a thing!

Third per. P.O.V 

Chris blinked at the dark tunnel around him, until…

Chris: *gasps* "AAahhh!"

Voice: "Your soul is mine, but your heart's stronger than I thought; No matter, soon that heart of yours will be in pure darkness."

Chris: "Who are you?"

Voice: "I'm you, but of course, you're smart and would love to know who I really am."

Chris felt something being yanked out of him and soon emptiness, nothing, no feelings and the dark creature put in another thing in his body…

Red eyes that were the color of blood; looked at Chris coldly, as he showed his shadowy face.

Chris: "You're a wolf…"

Voice: "A ghost- wolf my dear boy, but soon your body will be my own to call home!"

AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!

The doctors were hard at work and trying to stop the blood, but the heart monitor showed very little sign of life…

Scott: "He's going sir."

Nurse1/Cheryl: "The patient has lost a lot of blood, doctor."

Doctor: "We can't lose him!"

Nurse2/Suzanne: "I'll get the machine going."

Doctor: "Let's bring him back."

Chris was floating above the medical crew their fancy machines to save him…

Voice: "You will die." Chris: "Why are you doing this?!"

The huge wolf ghost looked at Chris with his red devil eyes and growled angrily.

Voice: "Do you think you have a choice?! Well you don't! And you're going to die if you don't chose now!"

He had no choice! Becoming evil and live? How could he do that to his own brother!? But… maybe he could try controlling the creature to his command.

Chris: "I… chose to live." Voice: "Very well then."

A luminous light covered him from head to toe and in a flash he was gone!

Everyone in the medical team tried their very best to relive Chris, but it was no use…

Doctor: "Well, we tried our hardest." Cheryl: "What should we say to Mr. Kratt?"

Doctor: "I'll tell them myself." Suzanne: "Uh … doctor."

The old doctor turned around and saw that Chris' eyes were opened, but they weren't brown…

Doctor: "My word!"

Chris' eyes looked like if they were alien eyes; black as space itself, then slowly turning back to their normal human eyes.

Scott: "What was that?!" Doctor: "Not a word about this, did you hear? Not a signal word."

**ZORRO: I know … a cliffhanger again, but on the bright side I will post up a new chapter about a pretty girl and a wolf boy together in the hospital!**

**I DON'T OWN THE WK. **

**And I also put up a new picture for the story and Yes i found it on the world wide web, so it's not mine. Hope you like it, and do please comment and review about the story. And I was wondering if Mr. Jay was a good name for the doc, please with cute puppies comment! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Is this a dream?

**ZORRO: hola amigos! Sorry for the wait… again, but I was just trying to write a great idea for this story. Well today I have a little twist in this new chapter, so be ready!**

**Hint: Martin tells the crew about Chris and our beloved wolf man… meets a girl. **

CHAPTER 4: Is this a dream?

Suzanne: "Sir… he's back."

Doctor: "Back to work people!"

Everyone cheered with joy and quickly began to patch up Chris' chest.

Cheryl: "Looks like a wild animal attacked him."

Suzanne: "Maybe uh…bear?"

Scott: "The lines of 'what the paw left behind' are not wide enough to be a bear."

Doctor: "It seems that the wound is healing its self."

Scott: "He's curse!"

Cheryl: "You and your monsters!" Suzanne: "We all know here that monsters are just in made up fairy tales!"

Doctor: "We're working here children!"

YES SIR!

After waiting for several hours of overgrowing anxiety and uneasiness… the moment of truth finally came.

Jimmyz: "It feels like forever!" Koki:" Its 5 hours of waiting JZ."

Aviva: "You okay Martin?"

Martin with his face still buried in his hands made no sound, but cried in silence. Gourmand was sitting three seats away from Martin, so that there wouldn't be another agreement about Chris.

Martin Kratt?

Martin: "Who wants to know?"

Doctor: "I bring you news about your brother."

Martin: "What happen to Chris?!"

In a blink of an eye, Martin got up and the old doc…

Doctor: "Come with me first." Martin: "Okay."

As soon as the Doctor and Martin left, everyone looked at each other in silence and then at Gourmand, who was just sitting there with a very long face.

Aviva: "What could have happened?"

Koki: "Hopefully, not the worst."

Martin's P.O.V

This uneasy feeling I keep getting in my gut, its killing me! Oh man! I wonder what happened to Chris. Hopefully he's okay and resting now.

Doctor: "You see Mr. Kratt…"

Martin: "Please call me Martin sir."

Doctor: "Well Martin, your brother had a shock and…"

My heart stop cold and it felt that my whole world was going up in flames. He couldn't be…

Doctor: "He's fine, but when he revived … I saw something that can be explained quite so easily."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzz

Back with the crew and Gourmand, things were getting a bit tense up.

Gourmand's P.O.V

Should I tell Zach? Or Donita? Will Chris be okay?

Bad side: 'What are you thinking?! Chris is a pest and you the villain!'

Good side: 'Don't listen to him! You do have some good in you, but you just make bad choices.'

Third per. P.O.V

The crew watched Gourmand as he thought deeply, they were itching to know what happen to Chris and what was in that video tape-that the so called famous chef gave them.

Aviva: "Something must have happened." Jimmyz: "He's gone!"

Koki: "JZ! Stop panicking Chris did not die!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zz

In the MRI, Chris was sleeping soundly. The nurses were checking this and that, 'Oh the fancy world of doctors!'

Gourmand was about to leave, when Martin entered the room…

Jimmyz: "Is he alive?" Koki: "Jimmy!"

Martin: "He's fine."

OH THANK GOODNESS!

The whole team looked at the overweight chef, who just looked at them and then down-straight at the floor.

Aviva: "What else did the doctor say?"

Martin: "It looks like some type of animal got him."

Koki: "Did you see him?"  
Martin: "No."

IS THERE ANYTHING THAT I CAN DO?

Martin looked at Gourmand with a deadly hate in his big blue ocean eyes…

Martin: "Get out of here, before I hurt you!"

Gourmand left in silence and soon everyone felt relax for everything that had just happened.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After 4 days, Chris finally woke up and boy he was sore!

Chris: "Holy cow, what a nightmare!"

Martin: "Hey Chris." Chris: "What's up bro.?"

The doctor told the team that Chris was going to be taken out of the MRI and be put in a room, which he to share it with…

Doctor- Jay: "Chris, this is your roommate… Tania."

Chris' P.O.V 

The doc was pulling back the white curtains and I saw her…

Tania: "Hi I'm Tania, but my friends call me misty."

Chris: "I think Tania's a nice name."

Dr. Jay: "Well I leave you to alone…"

She had light brown hair and tan-ish brown eyes, 'Oh what a beauty!'

Tania: "What's your name?" Chris: "Chris Kratt."

Tania: "No way! I'm a huge fan that show."

Chris: "Really?"

Tania: "Yeah, my favorite episode is 'Tazzy Chris' and well you know…"

Chris: "I know what?"

Tania: "I have a crazy fan girl crush on you!"

Chris: "Oh …well how about we get to know each other better."

Tania: "That would be nice."

This girl has a crush on me! Well other girls are my fans and they say that, but she likes me!

Voice: "I say she's prefect."

Oh No…

**ZORRO: ****cliffhangers… I know. I don't like them either. **

**I have some news for everyone … I'm in a challenge with the writer from the story 'The darkness inside me' and you are the judge, so who ever gets the most reviews wins. **

**Please do comment and again, I do not own the WK. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Chris falls in love

**ZORRO: I'm back! Sorry for the wait again, I was on a road trip to chill with the familia and all.**

**But I did make it out of Jaws mouth and babysitting kids… so here's the final chapter. I DO NOT OWN THE WILD KRATTS OR ANY OF THESE SONGS. Also, Tania is Chris' real life wife… not an OC or whatever they are called. **

**Hint: one word… L**E. **

CHAPTER 5: Chris falls in love.

The next morning, Chris woke up with his brother and friends all around him.

Martin: "Good morning little bro!"

Chris moaned as his older brother messed up his brown nest even more than it was now…

Chris: *Yawns* "Morning Martin."

Martin: "We just wanted to see that you're okay and all."

Chris: "I'm fine." Jimmyz: "Your roommates with her?"

Chris: "Yup." Martin: "Well lucky you Christopher!"

Chris: "When I get home, you will suffer dearly."

Martin: "Is that a challenge baby brother?!"

Chris: "Shut it Marty." Aviva: "Guys."

Koki: "So who's the girl?"

Chris: "Her name's Tania."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

After a few hours, everyone left and Chris slowly pulled back the curtains…

Tania: "Is your brother always like that?"

Chris: "You heard everything?" Tania: "Maybe just a little."

Chris: "Well you know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you."

(Song: Accidentally in love by counting crows, from the movie shriek 2)

'_So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem, I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love (love). Think about it everything I think about it. Can't stop thinking 'bout it.'_

A nurse walked in and told Tania that she was going to give her a shot for her broken ankle, to relax the pain.

Tania: "Can you hold my hand?" Chris: "Sure."

And soon enough it was over, but the two lovebirds were still holding hands…

'_How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love). Makes me wanna turn around and face me. But I don't know nothing 'bout love.' _

Chris and Tania talked for a while, until Tania had the idea of taking a walk around the garden.

'_Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after. Come on, come on. Cause everyone's after love.' _

Once outside the hospital, the two lovebirds felt free! Tania was in a wheelchair, as Chris was the one pushing her.

Tania: "Go faster!" Chris: "But we'll get in trouble!"

Tania: "Are you a party pooper?"

Chris: "Okay, you asked for it!"

The two lovers screamed with delight as they ran across the garden and now were being chased by nurses!

Tania: "They have seen us!" Chris: "But they won't get us!"

Chris ran across the garden and back into the hospital; nurses looked this way and that, but no luck finding them.

'_So I said I'm a snowball running, running down into the spring that's coming; all this love… melting under blue skies. Belting out sunlight, shimmering love.'_

Inside the janitor's closet, the two newly friends hid from the nurses and doctors who tried to find them.

Tania: "No what?" Chris: "I have an idea!"

After giving a good look around the small closet, Chris found some doctor's clothes…

Chris: "Ready to play dress up?" Tania: *smiles*

Chris: "What? You said you wanted fun."

Tania: "I thought your friends and brother stopped 'tazzy'."

Chris: "Well maybe I am tazzy already."

A few minutes later…

Tania: "You look like a doctor, but your hair… it's a dead giveaway."

Chris: "I can fix that."

He messed up his spiky brown hair and gave it a flat look…

Tania: "Your hair looks wet and curly…"

Chris: *pouts* Tania: "But I like it."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

Meanwhile, at the door of room 103; the crew and Martin were trying to get some answers about Chris and Tania's disappearance.

Cheryl: "I already told you people! They both disappeared and no one knows where they are!"

Martin: "Oh boy! Chris with a girl…now that's something to worry about."

'_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love.'_

As the two jail breakers walked down the hallway, with doctors and other people; who helped out at the hospital, running past them.

Tania: "looks like your plan works." Chris: "But not for long!"

A left turn and they were right in front of Nurse Suzanne who looked at them with a confused look on her face.

You lost?

Chris: "Sore of Mrs."

Suzanne: "You must be a rookie."

Tania: "Well nurse, you see – I asked this fine man to give me a tour around the hospital, but I guess we took a wrong turn."

Suzanne: "Oh… so where you headed?"

Chris: "The lady wanted some fun to refresh herself."

Suzanne: "There's a singing contest in the cafeteria."

Chris: "On what floor?"

Suzanne: "go down the hallway and make a right, there are some signs on the left of the wall that will point you in the right direction."

Tania: "Thank you." Suzanne: "You're welcome!"

Walking away from the red haired nurse and turning a right, both felt more relaxed and happy that it was over…

Suzanne: "Wait uh minute! That guy didn't have an ID on... ah- rookies, always nervous on the first day of the job."

Chris: "That was close." Tania: "A little too close."

Looking at each other in the eye, both laughed at the tense moment they had been in; until Chris stopped to look at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him… his empty soul felt something that could only be explain in one simple word…LOVE.

Chris: "Umm… so do you wanna see a singing contest?"

Tania: "I would be delighted."

Back with the crew and nurse Cheryl, things weren't going so well…

Cheryl: "The whole hospital is looking for them!"

Jimmyz: "How hard is it to find two people?"

Everyone just looked at him like if he had just grown another leg and arm!

Koki: "Really Jimmy!"

Cheryl: "There is one place that we haven't looked…"

Martin: "Where?!" Cheryl: "The cafeteria."

Aviva: "What?"

Cheryl: "There's a singing contest and the people who are singing… are wearing costumes!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

In the cafeteria, Chris and Tania slowly walked in and saw a ton of patients sitting in chairs and wheelchairs.

Tania: "I wonder whose singing?"

Scott: "Hello everyone and welcome to our singing contest!"

Chris: "Are you sure about this?" Tania: "No one will know us."

As they took their seats, many different people walked up to the stage…

Chris: "Most of them are doctors and nurses."

Tania: "Why don't you sing?"

Chris: "No-way." Tania: "Please." Chris: "No." Tania: "Pleeeaassseee."

'_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no.'_

Cheryl: "Okay we're here, now do you have a plan?"

Martin: "If this is a singing contest, then Chris would be in a costume… so one of us has to sing!"

Aviva: "Sing in front of people?!"

Koki: "Chris would know it's us, but why don't you sing Martin?"

Martin: "I…I"

Jimmyz: "Yeah! Like the time I heard you singing in the shower, but at first I thought it was a ghost."

Cheryl: "From what I heard, it looks like you know your brother best."

Martin: "Okay I'll…"

Chris: "Do it."

Tania: "I bet you will win!"

Martin and Chris both walked up to the stage, but Martin didn't know that he was right next to his own brother!

Scott: "It looks like we have two more singers! What are your names?"

"Martin."

Scott: "And yours?"

Chris looked at the crowd and suddenly saw his friends with Nurse Cheryl! There was only one thing to do… lie.

Chris: *grunts* "Freddy."

Scott: "Okay… now let the show, begin!"

'_Come on, come on. Move a little faster. Come on, come on. I want to hear you whisper. Come on, come on. Settle down inside my love."_

Many different doctors and nurses, even Dr. Jay sang a song; but they were all in costume… So Chris had a spiking idea about what he was going to sing.

Scott: "Only two singers left and the first one up is… Martin!"

Jimmyz: "I don't think this was a good idea!"

Koki: "Quiet Jimmy!" Aviva: "let's hope Martin can sing well."

Cheryl: "He better or off the stage."

Martin walked up to the microphone dress up as a cowboy, only a bit more city like…

Scott: "Martin will be singing 'Water' by Brad Paisley."

Everyone listened carefully to Martin and when he finished, people clap and cheered for his wonderful voice!

Martin: "That went better than I thought."

Tania: "I wonder what Chris will be singing?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

Behind the stage, in the dressing rooms were Chris and his great idea, as always.

"Freddy?"

Chris: "Who wanna know?"

He threw out a New York accent, just in case…

Martin: "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Chris: "Thanks yo." Martin: "Uh… you're welcome."

Scott: "And now… for our last singer, is… Freddy!"

Chris: "It's time to roll!"

The crowd watched as every light on the stage turned off and suddenly appeared Scott on the microphone and looking at a card in front of him…

Scott: "Freddy will sing … a mystery song."

Jimmyz: "Does Chris sing?" Koki: "I don't know."

Aviva: "Well I haven't seen him on stage yet."

Cheryl: "You don't think that Chris is really…"

"FREDDY!"

Tania: "What is that wild Kratt up too?

Martin: "Freddy… I know I heard that name somewhere, wait uh minute! Freddy is Chris!"

Chris walked on the dark stage and turned his back towards the crowd, as the music began to play- the lights turned on and Chris spun around and began to sing…

Cheryl: Well you look at that!" Koki: "Chris as Elvis Presley!?"

Jimmyz: "He's going to get kicked off the stage! Ah-I can't watch!"

Tania: "I know this song, it's… Jailhouse rock!"

Chris: "The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and began to wail. The band was jumpin' and joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing!"

Tania: "Let's rock, everybody let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock."

The crowd went wild! Everyone in the whole team was in shocked!

Martin: "He's good." Scott: "I say he's Elvis' lost cousin."

Chris: "Number 47 said to number 3: 'You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. *winks at Tania* I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the jailhouse rock with me!"

Cheryl: "He's a good singer." Aviva: "The crowd loves him."

Jimmyz: "Why didn't he say something!?"

Chris looks at a lonely man who wants to get up and dance, but looks grumpy about something… so he points to him.

Chris: "The warden said, 'Hey, bubby, don't be no square. If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair!"

The man got up and started to dance, smiling like a little boy who went to the school dance!

Koki: "Guys weren't we suppose to catch Chris?"

Chris: "I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks!"

Koki: "Never mind."

Chris: "Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock!"

Tania: "Now that was awesome!"

Scott: "Okay ladies and gentlemen, I want a big clap for the winner; so is it Martin?"

*A few people clapped.*

Scott: "Is it… Freddy?"

The whole crowd went unbelievably wild for Chris and gave a huge clap for his magnificent voice and wonderful singing!

Scott: "Frreddy wins!" Tania: "Yes!" Cheryl: "By a lot."

Jimmyz: "He should be on American Idol."

The blue eye cowboy walked up to the young Elvis and gave him a good look…

Martin: "Yeah… nice singing Frreeddy."

Chris: "Thanks Marty."

Chris walks off the stage and whispers something into Tania's ear.

Martin: "Marty!? Why that little… is trying to make an early run!"

'_Come on, come on. Jump a little higher. Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on. We were once upon a time in love.'_

Martin ran out the door and only saw the wheelchair that they left behind; he looked both ways before spotting them turning a right at the end of the hall!

Tania: "We have to hurry!"

Chris: "I'm trying, but right now I don't have all my strength or energy!"

'_We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love(x7).'_

Cheryl: "Martin! Where are they?!"

Martin: "Running down the hallway, but it looks like Chris is carrying the girl."

'_Accidentally.'_

Tania: "There's the room!" Chris: "Hold on, we got company!"

Two doctors walked towards them, but somehow Chris was able to run down the steep stairs with Tania holding on for her dear life!

Doctor1: "He's fast." Doctor2: "And we're getting old!"

For a while, the doctors ran after the two rule breakers; but soon got very tired of running down and up the stairs.

Doctor1: "We lost them!" Doctor2: "Let's go get the others."

Hiding at the gift store, Chris was still holding Tania, but now was getting very tired.

Tania: "Their gone!"

Chris: "Hey look a gift store."

Tania: "Let's go inside!" Chris: "Okay."

There were a lot of many different cool things to look at and slowly Chris put Tania down to take a break.

Tania: "Wow…"

Chris walks over to a necklace that was shinning in his eyes; he looked at it and the price…

Chris: "17.99? It looks nice, but I don't have any…"

Was it luck or a sign? Right there on the floor was a buck of 20 and enough to buy the light green gem and sliver chain necklace!

Chris: "It would be a nice gift for Tania… I'll buy it!"

'_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, accidentally(x2)'_

After paying for it, he carefully put the gift in his pocket and went to go find Tania.

Chris: "Ready to go?" Tania: "You ready to carry me back?"

Up the stairs they went, Tania suddenly notice that she was being hold by her 'hero' and blushed at the thought of his strength in carrying her and her shame of thinking such things!

Chris: "Are you okay?" Tania: "I'm fine!"

Chris: "Then why are you blushing?"

Tania: "I… umm… well."

Chris: "We're here!"

The door was wide open and it looks like no one was in it. But Chris looked around the room before entering.

Tania: "Thanks Chris."

Chris: "You're welcome."

As Chris gently put Tania down on her bed and then went to the other side of the room; pulling the curtains over, so that Tania wouldn't see her present.

Tania: "What are you doing Chris?"

Chris: "Just going to un-dress myself."

Tania: "Oh…"

'That was close', thought Chris; but why did he like this girl so much?

'Zzzzz.'

Chris looked over to find Tania asleep like a log in her bed, 'how pretty she looks.'

Chris: "But why do I like her?"

Voice: "She's our type."

A cold shiver went up his spine and started to shake a bit at the thought of it.

'_Come on, come on. Spin a little tighter. Come on, come on. And the world's a little brighter…'_

Chris didn't know what he was doing, but somehow he was already in bed with the regular patient's clothes on and was also getting very sleep as well.

'_Come on, come on. Just _get_ yourself insider her… love.'_

He turns around to look at Tania once again and yawns before feeling his eyes closing.

'_I'm in love.'_

His straight line grin turns into a smile and finally closes his brown tired eyes…

**Please review and I think this is a bit cheesy, but I tried.**

**NEWS FLASH: I will try to update on the weekends. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: The incoming battle

**ZORRO: thank you for waiting again, in this chapter I added a little twist to it.**

**And again, I DON'T KNOW THE WK OR Tania. I also want to get a shout out to a few people…**

**kristyfankratt****, ****PrincessAzula, Chrystalk114, Ayra, and Guest for ****com****menting and someone said I was a romantic guy! **

**Hint: YOU HAVE TO READ TO BELIEVE IT… Martin and Chris… Well, I can't tell you. **

CHATPER 5: The incoming battle.

Martin: "I'm going to have a serious talk with Chris."

Aviva: "Now wouldn't be a great moment for that MK, he needs to relax."

Martin: "Rrrighht."

Jimmyz: "I say he's having the best time of his life!"

Deadly blue eyes of a bottle up rage looked at Jimmyz and gave a low warning growl…

Martin: "Why do you say that?"

Jimmyz: "She's a pretty girl and he's a hot guy, who's also a wild kratt…"

That seriously didn't help cool down Martin's anger any less, instead it made it worse. "Just get out of my sight Jimmy," said a very furious Martin. The shaggy guy took the hint and 'ran' out the door in a hurry to not get into a fight with Mr. angry pants, and with poor Koki behind him.

"You shouldn't be taking it out on other people MK," says Aviva with a direct voice of pure seriousness. The tall stubborn blonde looked at the Mexican girl who stared back at him with a *you're going to be in very deep trouble* look. "I'll take my chances," said the tall stubborn blonde brute.

Finally, Nurse Suzanne came and told the team -that they could go see Chris now. Martin's rage didn't seem to be getting any better, but Aviva hoped for it to be gone by the time they got to the room. In the room of 103, Chris and Tania were asleep until Chris felt a strong negative impulse coming from outside the room. His sleepy brown eyes opened up slowly to see Martin and his friends coming into the room, but his brother didn't look too happy about something. "Chris, we have to talk," says Mr. angry shorts. "Talk about what*yawns* Martin?"

"You running away with a girl!" "That's it?" "Are you really that dumb?!" Martin didn't just say that to him, that's it… no more Mr. nice little innocent brother. "You're so unintelligent Martin." "How dare you, don't you know that I worry about my little brother badly sometimes!" Chris just gave him the 'I don't care and I don't feel you' look and then rolled his brown eyes away from Martin.

"Oh, so that's it, you're going to not care about it; well 'mister I'm so smart', I do care about you and you should do the same!" "I know you care Marty, but you're not my mom and you can't tell me what to do or what not to do!" "I am your older brother!" "I'm not a little kid any more Martin!"

"You will always be the baby and runt of the family Chris and that isn't going to change!" The young kratt got out of bed and faced Martin with a profound look on his face. "I'm not always going to be your baby brother forever Martin, one of these days you have to let me go!" "I'll just lock you up."

Chris couldn't believe it, his brother was acting like a worry wart and it was getting a little annoying.

"I'm not your little innocent brother anymore Martin and I don't want you to be all up in my life okay! If you're going to be all belligerent on me, then leave."

Martin with a brute look on his face walked up to Chris and looked deeply into those brown eyes. "I won't leave." Chris let out another warning, "Martin, I said leave." "I said no", grunted Martin and gives a small push to Chris. "Not here guys," said Aviva with a concern voice of wisdom, but either of the two machos heard her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The younger kratt grabbed a necklace that Martin had given to him a while back, from his neck. "You wouldn't dare." Chris yanked at the sliver chained necklace and lets it drop to the floor. Martin with a full rage of fury slaps Chris across the face, people gasped and Tania, who was asleep; her eyes shot wide open to the sound of skin getting hit.

"Chris", squealed Tania in shock and surprise-meant. Martin was too angry to notice what he had done, until it was too late. "Martin", warned Koki in shock. Martin looked at Chris with such shame on his face "Chris I…"

Chris still had his face sideways, until a deep and terrifying growl came from his mouth; Martin thought he sounded like an angry wolf wanting to bite his head off. As Chris turned his head towards Martin, everyone in the whole room froze solid to Chris' words that were like a dangerous snake's venom traveling up underneath your skin, "Leave or die."

Martin just nods his head like a cowardly puppy, who had just been scared out of its wits. Chris watches his brother walk out the door and disappear from his sight. As Chris sits down back on the hospital bed; Aviva and Koki sit on each other side of him, trying to comfort the young kratt.

Aviva speaks calmly, "He's just still a little scared about you disappearing on him like that." "Yeah, Aviva's right Chris, your brother really cares about you," said the African American girl.

"Sometimes I wish he wouldn't worry so much and I …" But he couldn't say the rest; because they would tell Martin and both would argue again. "What' wrong Chris?" "Nothing Aviva." "Are you sure you're not hiding something," asked Koki in wonder.

Chris knew that for lying to his friends would cost him- his trust, but he also knew that sometimes you have to lie… "I'm fine and now, coupe you see how's Martin doing."

"Okay CK." As the girls left; Jimmy was still in the room and startled Chris when he spoke up. "You know that the girls are trying to get your attention?"

"Ever since I met them Jimmy, but they're not my type of girl." "And you think she is?" He points to the other side of the room, where Tania was carefully listening to the conversation.

"To tell you the truth Jimmy, I know I found the right one." "Don't worry Chris; I'll keep your secret safe." "Thanks Jimmy." Once Jimmyz left the room, Chris pulled the curtains back to see Tania looking right at him.

"You heard everything, did you?" "Maybe… do you really like me?"

Chris blushes a little and goes to the place where he had hidden the surprised gift. "What's that?" "Tania, I want us to be friends and all, but…" "Are you asking me to be your girl-friend?"

"Sore of." "I would love to be your girlfriend Chris." "Really?!" "Yes, by the way, what's in your hand?" "Your present." Tania gasped at the sight of the beautiful necklace. "Chris you shouldn't have!" "It was nothing."

"You're too sweet." "I try not to." *Giggles* "Come on, put it on me."

Chris carefully puts on the necklace and they both look into each other's eyes. Nothing but silence filled the room, both faces were getting closer to… *Knocking at the door.* "I'll get that."

"Hi Misty!" A light blond haired girl walked in and with a very big teddy bear, but failed to notice Chris. "Kitty! You're here?!" "How's my best friend doing?" "Pretty good lately."

"Anything new happened?" Tania smiled and looked away from her friend; Kitty notices that her cheeks were a shade of pink. "You met someone?" "Maybe…"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Well sore of." *Gasps* "Who is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so." "Try me."

"It's my old crush." "You got back with Eric!?"

"Nooo!"

"Oh, then who?"

"Chris." "What?!"

"It's the truth."

"No way, I have to see it to believe it!"

"Chris!" "I'm in the restroom!"

"Tania…"

"Now do you believe me?"

"I just want to say that, you are the luckiest girl the whole wide world!"

"Laura!"

"What? It's true!"

"Are you talking about me?" Chris was standing right in front of them, Tania looked way blushing and Laura smiled at the thought of meeting her friend's new boyfriend.

"So your Misty's boyfriend." "Yup, and who are you?"

"I'm Laura, but our friends call me Kitty." "Nice to meet you Laura."

"Nice to meet you too Chris." "She didn't brag about me?"

"No, not yet any way."

"Oh."

"But you can tell Laura about the contest Chris."

"I rather not." "What contest?"

Tania looks over to Chris who was pleading for her to not tell Laura, but she just gave him an evil grin instead. "I'm made Chris sing in a singing contest."

"He can sing?!" "You should have heard him, he was the winner."

*Knocking at the door again.* "Come in!"

"Hello Chris and Tania." "Hi Dr. Jay," said Tania with a warm smile at the end.

"I came to check on Chris and see how he is doing."

"Okay, you want me to hold your hand Chris?"

Chris just looked at Tania with a blushing face of a young boy and gave her a fox like grin. "Oh! Misty your dad wanted me to give you this bear."

"Wow, that's big!" "And heavy!"

On the other side of the curtains, Dr. Jay was checking that Chris' 'paw' wound was healing okay. "Are the bandages feeling uncomfortable for you or they don't bother you?"

"They can get very uncomfortable sometimes, like when I have a bad itch and I can't scratch it." "It looks like it's time to take off those bandages."

As the doctor went to go to get some scissors to cut the thick bandages off, Chris notice that the room was oddly silent and thought… "Hey girls are you listening?"

Behind the curtain were Tania and Laura looking at each other in awe. "Tell him," whispers Laura softy.

"No!" "Hey ladies, I don't mind if you watch."

"Yeah Misty, go and watch your boyfriend."

"Stop it Kitty!" "Oh come on, you two were made for each other!"

Both Chris and Tania blushed in embarrassment; Chris couldn't help but imagine what Tania's face looked like with red cheeks.

"Okay Chris, let's see how is that wound of yours is healing."

Laura smiled at the thought of asking the doctor if they could watch him work. Tania notice the wicked smile on her friend's face and knew that she was up to something.

"Excuse me doctor, but could we watch?" "I don't see why not."

Tania looked at Laura with an 'I'm going to get you back' face. "Take your shirt off." The curtains drew back; Laura was use to guys taking off their shirts, she has a brother, but Tania on the other hand- wasn't use to it, even though she has a brother and a sister.

Tania's P.O.V- Oh my gosh! Chris has his shirt off! Hold yourself together girl. But he does look freakin' cute and … ah! What am I thinking! He's a hottie, but just needs to work out a bit more.

_3__rd__ person P.O.V-_

Chris looked okay for a teenager, but for his age- not really.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ouch."

"Almost done."

"Are you okay Chris?"

"I 'm … ouch!"

"There we are, it looks like its healing okay."

"What Happened?"

"I'll leave you to talk about that, Chris; Nurse Suzanne will come later on today for a medicine you have to take."

"Okay."

Tania and Laura saw the wound across his chest; they wondered what kind of animal could have done such a thing.

"So?"

"Uh?" Chris looks at the girls and sore of- forgot that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Your wound," asked Laura.

"It was an animal attack, but the doctors don't know what kind of animal it was."

Tania looked at Chris again, his chest was a bit built- he would have a nice body, if that wound wasn't there.

"I should put my shirt back on."

"You should," said Tania who looked away blushing in red.

"Lovebirds."

Outside the room, the crew and Martin were just waiting until the two brothers calmed down a bit.

"What did he say?"

"He just wishes that you worry less about him," answers Aviva back.

"I care about him, how- can I not worry!?"

"Calm down Martin," says Aviva- who was trying to comfort him.

"Hey Jimmy," speaks Koki in a voice of wonder. "Yes Koki?" "What did Chris tell you?"

"The same thing." "Nothing else?" "No."

"Are you sure?" "Yes."

Now Koki knew that Jimmy couldn't lie too easily; but what she didn't know, was that Jimmy had been taking 'how to lie classes' from Chris.

"Okay, if you say so."

Martin looked at the floor for awhile, until he noticed Dr. Jay coming out of the room.

"Dr. Jay, how's my brother doing?"

"He's fine, just needs another month before going home."

"Oh that's good."

"And his wound is healing very well; I say that- with time that scar will gone and leave nothing but a memory."

"Do you think I could go see him?"

"For a little while, Nurse Suzanne will come shortly to give him medicine."

"Okay -and thank you for taking good care of my brother doctor."

"It's all in a day's work Martin."

As the doctor leaves, Martin heads towards the door- but hesitates a little about seeing Chris again. "Misty is right! You are too sweet!" "Can I come in?" "Martin?!"

His blue eyes met light blue and a warm fuzzy feeling filled the room; Martin felt like, that – someone had just thrown an arrow into his heart. Laura on the other hand, felt like her prince/superhero had just arrived from a very long journey.

I guess you can say that, it was a match from heaven. Speaking about heaven… Two little angels were in a cloud, one looking into a telescope and the other with a flashy walky-talky saying, "Sir- the mission was a success." "Good job solder, now go home before the bad ones get you."

"Roger that sir."

Back on earth… Things were getting a bit interesting.

**ZORRO: cliffhanger!**

**Important news- I'm doing a small contest in every story I write, it's about… the person who writes down the most reviews will get a very special surprise! **

**On the last chapter of every story that I write, I will announce who the winner is! **

**I also wanted to say… I DO NOT OWN LAURA, I'M JUST USING HER NICKNAME AND I DON'T OWN THE WK OR TANIA. **

**Thank you for read and please do comment about the story. **

**AND PLEASE, anwser my poll too, you just have to go to my profile. **

**Thank you, again. **


	7. Chapter 7: Love and war

**ZORRO: sorry for not updating is sooner, but I'm old lab top died and I haven't been feeling well, a bunch of school work, blah, blah , blah… enough of that, I worked my brain off to try to write down an awesome chapter… so enjoy !**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WK, TANIA, OR LAURA. Please comment after reading, thank you.**

**HINT: Martin talks to Laura, and someone's back for payback time! **

**WARNING: evil is at foot! Someone is going to go crazy! **

CHATPER 7: Love and War.

"You're Chris' brother, Martin, right," asked Laura.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Tania's friend, Laura, but my friends call me Kitty."

"Why Kitty?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

Chris and Tania just watched in silence as Martin and Laura talk for hours…

*Knocking at the door* "Who is it?"

"Nurse Suzanne, I'm here for a medicine that Chris has to take."

Martin looks at Laura, "We should be going home now." "Yeah, it was nice meeting you."

As both young adults walked out the door, Martin looked at Laura again… "Uh… can I get your phone number?" "Are you planning to call me?" "Yeah…" "Okay!"

After Martin, the crew, Laura, and Nurse Suzanne left… Tania was doing some serious thinking.

"Hey Chris, are you wake?" "Yeah." "What you couldn't say to your friends?"

"Tania… you promise not to tell no one." "I cross my heart."

"I sometimes wish I didn't have Martin as a brother."

"Why do you say that?" "He worries too much and we get into fights, sometimes hurting each other."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Dad seems to like him more for something, he would only be happy with me when I got a good grade on a test or something."

Little did they know… that they were being spied on and tape recorded. "Everything is going to plan sir," says a mysterious voice behind the windows.

"That's great! Now after you're done, we will send the tape to those annoying pests!"

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

"Either can I…"

The next morning…

"Wake up sleepy head!" "Five more minutes, mom."

"Okay, okay, okay!"

Chris gives out a big o' yawn and turns over to see Tania on her bed looking at him. "What happened?"

"Laura called me." "And?"

"She wants to know if we keep the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing a secret."

"Yes, I want to tell Martin myself about that, when the time comes."

"You mean, when you're ready." "Yeah, whatever."

"Had a rough night?" "A bad dream that I keep having over and over again."

"Tried relaxing your stress?" "No."

"Then you should." "Like doing what?"

"You can read, write in a journal, or workout."

"Cool." "Want some breakfast?"

"Not right now." "Okay."

Outside the hospital, parked an old and hideous van, truck or whatever it was. A large man dress in a white stained shirt and brown baggy pants came right through the door. A few people turned their heads to see the big man, but many gasped at the sight of him.

Chris and Tania were just calmly talking about what was on the TV, until an unexpected guest comes through the door. They turn their heads to look at the person, Tania gasps and Chris grunts as they come face to face with the too familiar stranger.

"Hello Chris, how are you?"

"What are you doing here Gourmand!?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

Chris really wanted to beat the guy up, but all the hate in the world wasn't going to help him take down Gourmand's friends. Tania saw that either of the two were looking at her, so she quietly got her cell phone and texted Laura.

"_Laura are you busy?"_

"_No, what did Chris say?"_

"_To not tell no one about it, but right now I need your help!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Gourmand's here and I have a feeling it won't be a nice, calm talk with Chris."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Call Martin."_

"_I'll text you back Misty."_

"_Thanks."_

Chris looked at the chef closely, a broken arm and leg; that made him wonder 'how did that happen.'

"You did this to me!" "What are you talking about?!"

"You attacked me, at my house and tried to kill me!"

"Have you gone mad?!"

"I'M NOT MAD!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

Zach somehow managed to get into the surveillance cameras of the room and was watching them on huge flat screen TV.

"I'm going to make those two brothers fall like the twin towers on 9/11."

Speaking about 9/11, Zach remembered watching the news on that day. On his left side was a small table and on that table, was a photo of two young boys. One was the younger version of Zach and the other boy had red-ish brown hair and eyes. You could see the sadness inside Zach's eyes, something wanted him to cry… "I'll call him later today."

Back with Chris and gourmand, things weren't going so well.

"It's the truth!"

"I think you're just here to bug me."

"I have a video tape as poof and I gave it to your brother!"

"I bet it's fake!"

Suddenly the hospital security alarms went off and the face that Gourmand made; Chris knew that he was in trouble.

"Looks like the cops are coming for you."

"I'm not done yet green grape." "And I'll be ready."

"This time you're not going to win."

The chef left before anyone could catch him; Dr. Jay came into the room and saw Tania with Chris, who looked like if he was in serious pain.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Dr. Jay, Gourmand left and Chris is in pain."

"What hurts?"

Chris hugged his chest and tried to talk, but the unsteady pain wasn't going to let him. Dr. Jay looked at Chris again, the signs that Chris gave out- now he knew what it is.

"Tania." "Yes doctor?"

"Help me get Chris on his back." "Okay."

The young kratt gave out a 'small' shout, that made Tania and the old doc worried. Dr. Jay slowly pulled the shirt up and saw…

"OH MY GOSH!"

Chris' chest looked like something from a horror movie. The wound looked like it was healing itself, but Chris' blood veins were black and gray. The old doc put the shirt down and looked at Tania, she was in shock and forgotten all about the pressure she was putting on her broken ankle.

"Tania, I need you to be strong for Chris right now."

She just nods her head in silence and positions herself on a chair at the side of the bed. As doctor Jay left to get help, Tania asked herself 'what's happening to Chris."

In the waiting room, Martin and Laura came running through the door. The doctor saw them, but told the nurse next to him to not let them see Chris.

"Hi Nurse Suzanne, I'm here to see my brother- Chris Kratt."

"I'm sorry Martin, but the doctor just told me not to let you in."

"Why," asked Laura. "The doctor's orders, I can't break them."

Martin and Laura looked at each other, what were they going to do?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz

In another place of the hospital, Dr. Jay was looking for Scott and his 'special' team. When he found him, "Scott my boy! We have a Redm1!"

"I'll call the special team right way sir!"

Back in the room things weren't looking so good, Tania was scared and Chris was now yelling for a doctor.

"Tania, we will take it from here." "Okay Dr. Jay."

That was the last time she saw Chris and now tears slowly fell off her beautiful face.

When her friends, Martin and Laura were just itching to go in the room, but the doctor's orders are orders. The special team and Dr. Jay raced down the hallway and into a room, were only a few people knew about it. Chris screaming in pain tried to open his eyes and look around, but it was no use.

"Did anyone call Lisa?"

"We called as soon as we got here doctor."

"Good to hear, now let's see here."

The veins were black as the right, Chris soon felt the inferno's flames of deadly poisonous sins and undead creatures. He was in charge now, Chris' body started to transform and the host yelled like if there was no tomorrow! It was a good thing that the room was sound proof, but the special team had never seen anything like this.

"Where's the chains!?"

"There right here, hold him down!"

As soon as the chains were placed on Chris' wrists, they melted away as if someone had poured acid on them.

"The chains didn't work!"

"Is Lisa here yet!?" "No doctor."

"Lock him in the room, come on- we'll block the door from the outside!"

Dr. Jay and the special team ran out the door, locked it and listened carefully…

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

What should we do doctor?"

"Get me Lisa!"

Chris didn't know what his body was doing, but his mind knew that he had to get out somehow. His red eyes looked at the door, a grin grows on his face and starts to charge straight at it. 'Thump!' The door was stronger than he thought; looking around again, Chris notice that his senses were stronger than ever. But he didn't have control of his body for long, HE was now slowly pushing Chris behind to the back of his mind.

"Grrrrraaawwwr! I will kill all of you!"

""Where is Lisa!?"

"Hello doctor, how are you?"

"Lisa!"

There in front of Dr. Jay and the special team was an old woman in a over coat and wearing wooden jewelry.

"Where's the…" *Growilng.*

"You wait out here."

"Are you sure?"

Lisa nods her head and the doctor slowly pulls the door open; she goes in, hearing the door close behind. She saw a tall man, his skin was black and gray – eyes red as freshly out of a wounded body.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lisa kirktwood and I'm here to help you."

**ZORRO: cliffhanger! And my brain die… please comment and thank you for reading! **


End file.
